On The Floor
by Kaitolighto
Summary: I was gonna make this a big story but life's short so, 27/11/11 back to complete!
1. Always listen to the cards

Just 2 clear up this is Rex and Max so last time I'm saying this WARNING YAOI

I do not own Dino King, if I did id rule the world

'_**Dinosaur talking'**_

Max was lying on his dinosaur style bed with his little triceratops by his side, Max wasn't in a great mood because he was 13 and HORNY I mean o fuck he is one HORNY SON OF A BITCH. And it was all because of one guy, his best friend Rex.

"_**Whats wrong Max?" **_the little dino asked

"Its nothing, just feeling a little down'' Max replied and by that he means he keeps getting _it_ up.

00:03

Max lay awake as an inhumanely large pressure built up in his groin so great it hurt, Max had only started to need to jerk off a few months after he found Chomp so he never had a chance, in fact he never did in his life, the reason he was so hard was literally a thin wall away...

1 thin wall away

Rex lay down in a similar position to make he was wearing only a pair of boxers so his manhood was poking up and was visible through his sheets, he groaned because of his horniness, his groans woke up his little dino

"_**Whats wrong Rex youve been making noises all night"**_

"Sorry Ace its Max"

"_**If hes been annoying you ill bite him"**_

"No no no its just hes been on my mind alot recently"

"_**You like him don't you"**_

"No...but when...how did you know"

"_**your so obvious"**_

"Well what do you think I should do"

"_**Confess to him, no question about it''**_

"Ok I trust your judgment''

Rex got up prepared to leave for the next room

Max had had an almost identical conversation with Chomp and as he headed to his door his favourite blond walked in and fell on Max, they were both on the ground with Max in now very tight boxers on the bottom, Chomp had just left to confer with Ace. There were now two half naked and horny boys on the floor both blushing but still in total silence just staring at each other until...

"M-m-max I-I love you" Rex stuttered

"I love you too, Rex" Max smirked and started feeling his abs and travelled up til he reached his left nipple and fiddled with it but started licking his right nipple getting many loud moans from the blond, good thing they were the only ones there, Rex's cock was rubbing against Max's, then Rex got sick of nipples and pounced Max and stuck his face in Max's crotch and pulled his boxers off with his teeth and Max could see Rex's head bobbing up and down and a wet pleasure over his cock sent shivers up his spine then max stopped rex and flipped him onto all fours and then grabbed a bottle of lube from his nightstand and squirted all over his swollen member as he grabbed Rex's hips to steady himself and was ready to go, he almost forgot to discard Rex's boxers he then pressed forward Rex wimpered as inch by inch Max pushed his 5 inches inside and when he was in he withdrew and rammed back in and continued until he found a good rhythm the whole time Rex was moaning

"Rex I'm about to cum"

"Cum inside me"

"" Max screamed as he came 12 shots into Rex's no longer virgin ass

"A-amazing" Max commented

"Let's sleep" Rex said as they got up and fell asleep together

Rex:I love you max

Max: Shut up and lets fuck

Me: You guys are so sexy

Rex and Max have sex in a park

R&R plz


	2. Thank You For Listening

Alrighty then! After going over the reviews of this story I'm going to announce that in one week this story will be changed to the In-Progress category and with the addition of a second 'actual' chapter. You asked me for more, longer and chapters. Well I'm here to grant your wishes. In One Week!

My name is Kaitolighto! Thank you for listening!


	3. Everybody Has A Limit

My computer has literally fucked itself over so I'm writing this on my iPhone. I hope the new device doesn't disturb my writing capabilities. :) thank you for your patience and now for the second actual episode of 'On The Floor' that has been requested.

If you're here for the sex scene, go down to where it says 'warning...' otherwise read in from here.

Enjoy

~:|:~

Rex Owen walked through the front door of the Taylor residence, after a long day of school work, activities and duties.

"Rex? Is that you?" Mrs Taylor asked from the kitchen.

"Yes. I'm home," Rex replied "sorry I'm late, the guy on clean duty was sick *again* so I had to step in for the extra half hour. "

"That was good of you Rex," she commented "besides you're just in time for dinner, why don't you sit down for a few minutes whilst I put the finishing touches on it?"

Rex thanked her and sat down on the couch next to Max, who had been home sick.

"How've you been," Rex asked concerned, Max looked away, Rex sighed "Darling."

"I'm better..." Max said smiling, his smile subsided for a light blush "even better now that you're home."

Rex blushed sweetly.

Max looked directly into Rex's eyes, Rex looked back.

The atmosphere became tense with the romantic intent emanating from both parties.

Their faces slowly grew closer together.

The blushes on their faces spreading and deepening.

Inches apart.

Max closed his eyes, Rex waited a moment before closing his eyes.

Millimetres separated their lips.

Heartbeats were reaching critical levels.

Lips barely brushing against each other.

And finally...

"Dinner's ready boys!" Mrs Taylor called from the kitchen.

Both boys eyes snapped open and the distance between them widened as Mr Taylor entered the room to fetch the young lovers.

"C'mon kids," he said enthusiastically "that food's not going to eat itself, and even I have a limit."

'As do I,' Max and Rex thought simultaneously.

Rex Owen walked through the front door of the Taylor residence, after a long day of school work, activities and duties.

"Rex? Is that you?" Mrs Taylor asked from the kitchen.

"Yes. I'm home," Rex replied "sorry I'm late, the guy on clean duty was sick *again* so I had to step in for the extra half hour. "

"That was good of you Rex," she commented "besides you're just in time for dinner, why don't you sit down for a few minutes whilst I put the finishing touches on it?"

Rex thanked her and sat down on the couch next to Max, who had been home sick.

"How've you been," Rex asked concerned, Max looked away, Rex sighed "Darling."

"I'm better..." Max said smiling, his smile subsided for a light blush "even better now that you're home."

Rex blushed sweetly.

Max looked directly into Rex's eyes, Rex looked back.

The atmosphere became tense with the romantic intent emanating from both parties.

Their faces slowly grew closer together.

The blushes on their faces spreading and deepening.

Inches apart.

Max closed his eyes, Rex waited a moment before closing his eyes.

Millimetres separated their lips.

Heartbeats were reaching critical levels.

Lips barely brushing against each other.

And finally...

"Dinner's ready boys!" Mrs Taylor called from the kitchen.

Both boys eyes snapped open and the distance between them widened as Mr Taylor entered the room to fetch the young lovers.

"C'mon kids," he said enthusiastically "that food's not going to eat itself, and even I have a limit."

'As do I,' Max and Rex thought simultaneously.

They all sat down to dinner and ate heartily.

Whenever both boys needed to take a drink, they let their hands fall under the table, Max's right and Rex's left, and they intertwined their fingers tightly. Also, the occasional glance across was not missed.

However, Max and Rex thought that their relationship was as secret as Justin Beiber thought nobody knew he was gay; the truth was as obvious as Kate Moss being thin. And across the table was the first person to realise it.

Mrs Aki Taylor.

Although she isn't the most significant person in the events of anyone's world, she is , without a doubt, the most in tune to what's going on. She knew the 'dogs' were dinosaurs from the very beginning, but allowed her husband to think he was smart enough to fool her. Aki new the boys were going to be together before they did. Call it 'women's intuition'.

10:00 PM

"Alright boys, time for bed," Aki clapped her hands, basically saying 'chop chop/move it!'.

The boys moaned but moved anyway.

The two came to their separate doors.

"Good night T-Rex," Max smiled.

"Night" Rex said moving to the other side of his door "Maximus."

The door closed.

Max was pissed, before deciding that a punishment was in order.

Warning. From here it gets naughty. Those of you who are here for the sex. You're up.

01:00 AM

Max opens his eyes, the rest of the household is sound asleep. He moves the covers from on top of him. Revealing he is wearing only tented, white boxers.

He stepped out of his room, quiet as a mouse, and sneaks into Rex's room. Closing the door without making a sound.

Max walked over to Rex's bed. Once he arrived he stood and stared at the blonde boy underneath the sheets. He looked sweet, innocent, unspoilt and undeserving of the punishment in store for him.

Max looked at him and the rod in his underwear twitched. Max slowly reached out to the sheets over the shoulders of his lovers. He carefully removed the bedding from him and revealed smooth white shoulders. The sheets were pulled further to reveal a thin body with slight muscle definition. A flat stomach came next. The sheet became unbalanced and his smooth cream coloured legs were shown. Leaving the only place that really truly mattered.

Max gently removed the sheets entirely from Rex's form. Finally revealing a secret even Max didn't know.

Rex slept naked.

With a boner no less.

Max subconsciously licked his lips upon seeing his favourite toy.

Max slowly moved his hand down to fiddle with his lover. When Max's hand got to Rex he gently cupped his balls and then used his left hand to hold the shaft.

"You took your time," Rex murmured. Max almost screamed at the sudden realisation of Rex's consciousness.

"How long have you been awake?" Max asked.

"You may think you're a ninja" Rex smirked "but I knew what was coming before you did, I woke up as you opened your door."

"You planned this," Max said.

"I planned to have sex with you, but right now that plan is failing," Rex remarked.

"Well, we'll just have to get the plan back on track," Max deducted.

"Finish what you started," Rex smiled, lying down.

Max put his hands back where they belonged, on Rex.

He gently massaged Rex's balls and slowly moved up and down on his cock.

Rex groaned quietly. Max knew him well.

Max lowered his head to breathe on the hard anatomy below him. Rex tried thrusting up into his mouth but Max moved away, determined to tease Rex for playing him.

"Revenge is bad," Rex pointed out.

"Less you serve it cold," Max retorted. Max buried his nose in the blond hair on Rex's crotch. Inhaling his scent and getting painfully hard as it was burnt into his memories.

Max climbed on top of Rex in a 69 position. Max finally went down on Rex and Rex returned the favour. Max went up and down at a rapid pace. Rex went down and up at an equal rate. Their loans were stifled by each other, the vibrations increasing the pleasure. Rex finally reached his limits and came in Max's mouth, he came so much Max couldn't handle it all and when he moved it sprayed all over his face. Max wasn't far behind shoot his load down Rex's throat. With both boys spent Max shifted to lie down next to Rex. They were breathing heavily. Exhausted.

"So," Max said "no anal?"

"Not tonight," Rex breathed "maybe next time."

"Good,"

~:|:~

Thank you for reading and I hope you'll review. If its no good that's fine I can make another chapter ;)

Ja Ne

Bottom of Form


End file.
